


Thinking Forward:

by nashbridgeslover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: Caitlin & Nash Saga Series: [1]
Category: Nash Bridges (TV)
Genre: Break Up, Character Death, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, General, Happy, Hurt/Comfort, Past, Past Relationship(s), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Sad, Thinking, Wishful Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4200312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/nashbridgeslover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Nash thinks about the past, in order to move forward, Is he successful?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is after the Vegas Episode, & starts my series, Read & enjoy!!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking Forward:

*Summary: Nash thinks about the past, in order to move forward, Is he successful?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!!*  
  
  
  
*Author's Note: This is after the Vegas Episode, & starts my series, Read & enjoy!!!!*  
  
  
  
Captain Nash Bridges went to **_Cyris Lake_** , cause it's his favorite thinking spot, & he went there when he went through two divorces, grieved for his brother, Bobby, three times, & now he is there cause he went through a breakup with his girlfriend, Inspector Caitlin Cross. He needs to sort things out, before he gets to move on, & he wants to, cause he would be miserable if he doesn't.  
  
  
  
He took in the scenery with a sigh, he thought to himself, **"It's a good thing that Caitlin called it quits, cause it would had hurt a lot more if she would just left me without any form of explaining herself to me"** , She told him that she is not happy in San Francisco anymore, or in the relationship with him, so it was smart, that they ended it, before anyone ends being miserable or hurt. He will always remember their last rump in Vegas, He regretted not talking out their issues. instead, they jumped in the sack, like they always do.  
  
  
  
He actually thought of the future with Caitlin, & maybe having one more kid, & being married again, He smiled to himself when he sees himself having another girl, instead of a sun. He let out tears for Inspector Evan Cortez, his teammate, friend, & almost son-in-law, He should had a better protection plan in place, when they went after Jimmy Z. For Inspector Harvey Leek, who lost someone, who was like a brother to him. Cassidy Bridges, His daughter, for the hell that she is going through, & knowing that her fiance is never coming home to her ever again. He composed himself, when he heard the familiar voice of his best friend, Lieutenant Joe Dominguez.  
  
  
  
"Nashman, Are you okay ?", he asked as he put an comforting arm around his shoulder, Nash smiled, & said, "Yeah, Bubba, I am, I was just thinking about the last six months, & what we had went through, Also I got to hire new people, & reorganize the SIU, Make sure that Harvey is okay after his time off. It's gonna be a nightmare, But it has to be done", Joe said, "You know that I will help you with that, Right ?", Nash hugged his best friend, & said, "You **_are_** the best, Bubba, You that ?", Joe smiled  & said teasingly, "Well, It's about time that you noticed, Brother, How about dinner ?, My treat ?", Nash nodded, & said, "Sounds good, I will follow in the cuda", & they left the spot.  
  
  
  
Nash knew that he will be all right, as he got into his car, cause he has a great support system, & he knew that if they stick together, They will get through anything, & he knew that the next couple of months will be tough, But he can handle it, & challenges anything or anyone to bring it. He whistled on the way to the restaurant, thinking about his future, instead of being stuck thinking about the past.  
  
  
  
*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!!!*


End file.
